Class Trip
A little forward note: This story's characters are based off of real people and how I believe they'd react if the events of this story transpired. The events are obviously fictional so yeah I hope you enjoy! -Space A Synopsis On June 13th, 2010 a group of high school seniors took their senior class trip to Fort Kent, Maine. The trip went wrong as one of the buses careened off the road and stranded 44 teenagers in the middle of the Maine wilderness. This story is the account of what happened to these 44 unfortunate souls. Prologue The day started out like any other day at DPHS. DPHS, a small high school with no more than 900 students in all located in northern Connecticut. The announcements had just started and the pledge of allegiance was being said as usual. Vince looked around Mr. Backus’s home room and started thinking, “Thank the almighty, one more day and I’m outta this hell hole and heading to Maine.” Vince was a strong person, muscular yet he still had a a bit of a gut, he was about five foot ten, tan with medium length black hair and deep brown eyes. Standing next to Vince were his friends Hawke and Puff. Hawke was the same height as Vince but much thinner and less muscular, he had pasty skin, short blond hair, and brown eyes. Hawke also donned a scar over his right eye which was attained through a fight with a coyote. Hawke loved the outdoors and was a big survivalist type of guy. Puff on the other hand was a near polar opposite of Hawke. Puff was slightly shorter and fatter than his friends with pinkish skin, curly brown hair, and beady black eyes. Puff loved antagonizing everyone around him, but in reality, he was bit of a wimp. When the announcements ended Mr. Backus stood up and told the class, “Todays assignment is to do questions one through five on page sixty-three, I expect it done by the end of the period.” Vince and Hawke proceeded to open the book and look at the assignment, it was pathetically easy. “Well Backus has managed to give us yet another mentally daunting challenge eh Hawke,” said Vince. “I don’t know if I can handle this huge workload dude... I mean it’s five whole questions,” replied Hawke sarcastically. The two blew through the questions in under five minutes like they always did. Hawke turned to Vince and asked, “So how long you think it’ll take till they give up today.” He was of course referring to their classmates who, in their minds, were probably the laziest group of people on the planet.The kids in the class were doing what they usually did, goof off and ignore the assignment. Ron and Clyde were blasting their music as loud as they possibly could, Dirk was asleep and drooling into his textbook, Anna and Abby were in the back of the class texting, and Puff was making random noises on his iPod. All the while Mr. Backus ignored them and played Tetris on his computer. Backus was a man in his mid forties with short gray hair and crescent glasses. Backus rarely did his job and most of the students wondered how he even kept it. This madness continued until Mrs. Fulton came into the room and complained. Mrs. Fulton was a short woman with long black hair who always wore a yellow dress. Mrs. Fulton was a strict teacher and she’d never hesitate to yell or scream at students whenever she got the opportunity. Mrs. Fulton tried to give Backus an ass-chewing calling him a bum but Backus, as he did to his students, ignored her as well.Mrs. Fulton kept rampaging, “Well I’ll have you know that I’ll report you for this Bob and Mr. Watson will...” “Will what Joyce send me another e-mail telling me that you’ve been complaining again,” answered Mr. Backus, “Watson will never do anything that will put him in an unfavorable situation with his employers. Firing a veteran teacher like me would look like a real stupid move on his part now wouldn’t it. Plus my students grades are even better than yours. Just give up Joyce, you’re far out of your league.” Mrs. Fulton’s face turned a deep shade of red but she ceased to speak, after about a minute of standing there she left in a fury. The whole class started laughing after she left and then the bell rang to begin the next period. In a different part of the school Mrs. Andrews was taking role for her second period class. She read off the names with the enthusiasm of a deceased woman. The students responded to her with sarcasm filled responses... well except for Vicky. Vicky was, by many definitions, a teachers pet and a snitch. Vicky relished every opportunity to get those she disliked into trouble, even lying to her teachers so they’d punish their students for no reason at all. On that day Vicky had decided to target Pablo, the class clown. Pablo had come in just as the bell had rung but had failed to speak during attendance so his friends had said his name for him. After attendance had been completed Vicky’s hand shot up like a rocket. “Yes Vicky, what is it?” Asked Mrs. Andrews who already knew what Vicky was going to say. Vicky stood up and pointed her finger at Pablo and spoke as if she had won a great victory, “Mrs. Andrews Pablo was late for class." (more to come this chapter) Category:Horror Category:Comedy